


American Pie

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple pie is a traditional Earth delicacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Pie

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "transgressions"

“Come in!” Amanda called, when the chime on her apartment door sounded.

Sarek stepped inside and came to an abrupt halt. “I have come at a bad time,” he said. “I had thought to discuss— I will come at a more convenient—”

“No, no, come in,” she interrupted, wiping flour-streaked hands on her apron. “You can help.”

“In what way do you believe that I can assist with this… endeavor?”

Amanda frowned. “I’m baking, Sarek. An apple pie.”

“Using traditional methods?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip. “It’s for your aunts. I don’t know what I said or did to make them disapprove of me, but I know how much Vulcans value tradition, and they did express some interest in the culture of this region and…”

Sarek crossed the kitchen to hold up two fingers, not even raising an eyebrow at the amount of flour that transferred to his skin when she raised her hand to his, then leaned in for a human-style kiss.

“You have no need to make amends, Amanda,” he said. “My aunts have been assured of your good character. But I am also certain that they would appreciate your work and the opportunity to sample an Earth delicacy. I will assist you in its completion.”

She beamed. “I’ll get you an apron.”

THE END


End file.
